Love and Duty
by Nightfire01
Summary: After Chaos's defeat, Sailor Star Healer returned to Kinmoku with the other Starlights but there is something missing. Chapter 12 up!
1. Alone

Author's Note: I don't owe Sailor Moon (but wish I did). Please read and review.

Thank you,

Nightfire

Chapter One: Alone

Sailor Star Healer looked up at the clear night sky, brushing a strand of silky silver hair from her sharp lime green eyes. It had been over a year on Kinmoku since the defeat of Chaos and Kinmoku was flourishing once again under the rule of their beloved Princess Kakyuu.

She should have been happy. But she wasn't.

The other two starlights, Star Fighter and Star Maker, seemed happy and content. Seiya had finally gotten over Usagi with the Princess's help and Healer had seen Seiya flirting around with others. Taiki was straightening out records and the huge palace library, seeming dedicated to her work.

Yaten was left with a void in her life. She had her duty as Sailor Star Healer but other then that, she had nothing. Seiya had admirers, Taiki had her books, and Yaten was left alone.

Healer sighed as she stretched, yawning. She hadn't realized how long she was sitting there looking at the sky but now her legs ached from the long period of sitting. She walked down the long dark corridors that were deserted back to her rooms. Her footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor.

Upon reaching her rooms, she changed out of her senshi form and just fell into bed and was asleep in moments.

Yaten woke late that morning, blinking at the bright sunlight coming through her window. She got up and padded over to her closet, rubbing her eyes. She had a long day ahead of her, standing behind Princess Kakyuu during Court. It was boring and she hated doing it but there was no getting out of it.

She pulled out the first gown that came into her hand, a dress of light green silk that showed off her shoulders. Before Galaxia had come, she had been proud that the lords of the Court were all over her. But now…she didn't care. She wanted something more. She knew something was missing in her life but what that was she didn't know. So she kept busy with her duty, not thinking of it.

The day seemed to never end. Her feet ached from the long period of standing and pretending that she didn't think most of the people who came before the princess to settle their cases were complete idiots with too much time on their hands. She glanced over at Seiya whose eyes were grazed, obviously from boredom. Seiya had a very short attention span, not able to sit or stand in one place for very long without being restless. Taiki on the other hand could sit motionless for hours reading, not taking her eyes off the text before her. Yaten could not understand what was so fascinating in the books Taiki read.

But it was the princess who Yaten admired. Kakyuu sat on her throne, smiling that same, never changing kind smile to even the most annoying idiot. She managed to pass judgment that both people were agreeable to. Yaten could never understand how the princess did this.

But once Court was over Yaten was free for the day. Seiya vanished the instant Kakyuu dismissed them and Yaten saw the other Starlight head in the direction of the stables. Yaten couldn't stand getting sweaty or the smelly horses.

So she decided to go to the city. She went to her room and dressed as a normal woman of Kinmoku in flounced, colorful skirts, a loose white top, and sturdy boots. She tied her hair up and looked at her reflection. No one would be able to tell who she really was- she would blend right in with the rest of the people.

She walked out of the castle and into the crowded streets. No one looked at her, no one even saw her. The city was noisy with merchants crowding the street, shouting out their wares and prices or haggling with buyers. Musicians and dancers were performing on almost every street corner, competing for the crowd's attention.

Yaten smiled to herself, enjoying being a normal person for once. Her eyes passed over the glittering jewels, shimmering silks, strange food from around the galaxy, and other assortment of goods that came to Kinmokuian streets from many places in the galaxy. She felt strangely hot even thought it was not even midday yet and she moved to the shadows that the surrounding buildings cast. She pressed her hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat, shaking her head.

She ducked out of the traffic of the street into a small allyway to rest, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Three huge men with dark hair shadowing their small eyes were gathered at the end of the ally way in close discussion. They waved hands that clutched money. But it was the girl and a small child that sat chained at their feet that caught Yaten's attention. She knew those men were slavers. Slavers traveled the galaxy, taking people to sell. It was illegal in most kingdoms, such as it was in Kinmoku.

She quietly changed into Sailor Healer as she silently approached the men.

"You disgusting swine!" she spat at them. The men slowly turned to her, a mixure of amusment and greed in their faces. They had no fear of senshi.

As two lunged for her, one staying in front of their wares, she drew upon her powers.

There was nothing there.

She swore violently, feeling dizzy. Something was wrong-she couldn't use her powers and she was starting to lose her energy.

Her world went black as the two men lunged at her.


	2. Stranger

Chapter 2: Stranger

Healer woke, her vision blurry. She sat up, trying to figure out where she was. The room that she was in was plain but comfortable with only a bed and chair by the window that looked over a quiet street. She sat silent, listening. But all she heard was the sounds of the street below; the occasional passing of a horse, conversations, and passing people.

She fought a wave of dizziness that threatened to make her pass out as she stood slowly. She had no idea where she was or who had brought her here. She looked down at herself, relieved that she wasn't injured but she still felt really dizzy and sick.

"You should not be up," a man wanted into the room. He wore the simple clothes of a middle class man and had dark hair and sharp blue eyes. "You are still very sick," he explained.

"Where am I and who are you?" she demanded though she knew she didn't have the strength to force any answers out of him.

"First, sit down before you collapse," he helped her back to bed. "And you should either untransformed or change out of those clothes," he advised, turning his back so she had some privacy.

Healer had to admit he was right and untransformed, wearing a light blue dress and slippers. She gratefully took the warmer clothes he handed her and changed into them quickly.

He turned back to her and helped her into bed, pulling the blankets around her. She was asleep before she could tell the strange man that she didn't need his help.

Her sleep was troubled with strange dreams and tossing and turning in the bed. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her close. She relaxed, feeling warm and secure. She slept soundly the rest of the night.

The next morning, Yaten woke with sunlight coming through the window. She blinked, sitting up yawning. There was a tray of food and a mug of tea on the table by the bed, the smell making her stomach rumble. She still felt dizzy and weak but better than yesterday.

"Good morning, "the strange man walked in, looking concerned.

"Who are you and where am I? "She demanded, her voice not a strong as she wanted.

"Don't worry. You are safe here. But, to get better, you need to eat," he said firmly and sat by her.

"Answer me!" she demanded but took some of the food.

"Eat first," he insisted.

"Fine," she grumbled and started to eat, watching him the entire time. He just looked back at her calmly. She finished and drank her tea, putting the mug down hard.

"Now answer my questions," she demanded.

"Alright, I will since I promised. I am Rael Andres and you are in my house on the south side of the city," he said simply.

"Well, I should go," she tried to stand but Rael stopped her.

"You're still recovering and would not be able to make it to where you are from," he stated.

"But…" she started.

"No buts. Sit back and rest or else its going to take longer for you to recover," Rael said calmly.

She hated to admit but he did have a point but she still frowned as she lay back. The others must be worried by now out of their minds, she thought, worried. But there was nothing she could do. She hated being sick.


	3. Return

Chapter 3: Return

Yaten spent the next few days recovering with Rael staying by her side, getting her anything she wanted. She wanted to know more about him but he never told her anything despite how many questions she asked.

The house was always quiet and she never heard anyone else in the house but Rael. He only went out when she was asleep so she never had a chance to look around the house.

Every morning he woke her with breakfast and tea. He always sat with her but their conversation was limited to what was happening in the city and the weather.

Once she had recovered more of her strength, he walked with her around the house. It was simple, nothing to really show who he was which disappointed her a little.

One morning he woke her up with tea and breakfast, sitting by her bed.

"My Lady, I think it's time that you return to your home," Rael said carefully. She had never given her name to him so he always called her 'Lady Healer' or 'My Lady'.

She nodded slowly. She hadn't thought about when she would return to the palace or what she would say to the Princess and the others about being gone for several days without contacting them.

She had enjoyed just spending time with Rael, away from her duties as a sailor senshi. But now she had to go back to her life as Sailor Star Healer despite what Yaten wanted.

So the next day she walked with Rael down the street, once again Sailor Star Healer, wearing a cloak over her senshi fuku.

"Rael…thank you," she said as they stopped in the main square.

"You are welcome, My Lady," he bowed formally.

"It's Yaten…my name is Yaten," she said softly. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Good-bye, Yaten," he took her hand and kissed it softly. She blushed slightly.

"Good-bye Rael," she said. He smiled and turned and walked away, quickly vanishing in the crowd. She watched him go sadly, a part of her missing him for some reason.

She returned to the castle, avoiding the others. But Taiki, looking angry and at the same time relieved, confronted her in her rooms.

"Yaten, where have you been in the past six days?" Taiki asked calmly.

"Business," Yaten said simply.

"What kind of business?" Taiki asked, eyes narrowed. She was not going to let Yaten get out of this one.

"It's none of your concern, Taiki!" Yaten snapped. Taiki blinked in surprise. "Just leave me alone!" Yaten screamed. Taiki left, confused and worried. Yaten didn't care; she just wanted to be alone. She had an ache in her chest of misery and loneliness that got worse when she thought of Rael. Life was not fair to her.


	4. Longing

Chapter 4: Longing

Healer looked at her hands folded in her lap as the meeting droned on. Maker was explaining something to the Princess that Healer didn't care about. But she didn't care about much anymore and she ignored everyone around her. Taiki had tried to help her but Yaten had avoided her. Seiya looked worried and concerned but Yaten didn't care. Princess Kakyuu didn't ask anything for which Yaten was grateful for.

None of them knew about Rael or what had happened while she was away. Seiya and Taiki asked her constantly but she never gave them any answers.

For some reason her thoughts kept returning to Rael. He had cared for her and had asked for nothing in return. She only wished she could see him again.

But when she went back to find where he lived, she could not find the house. Where she would have sworn the house was, there was only a field with several horses that belonged to a trader grazed. She kept searching but she had been certain that the field had been the location of Rael's house. Something was not right.

She gave up after a few weeks, depressed. She wondered that if Rael knew she was Sailor Star Healer, why he hadn't visited her at the palace. But she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

Healer had her duty that came first and foremost. Her duty as Sailor Star Healer was her life. Yaten came second, often being ignored. But Rael had listened to Yaten, talked to her.

But there was no use in thinking of Rael. He was gone, out of her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

Rael could not get that girl out of his mind. He tried- no one could love a Sailor Senshi. They lived for their duty only and nothing else, no one else. But Sailor Star Healer seemed different.

No, that was just his feelings getting in the way. All senshi were alike and he only thought Healer was different because of how he felt about her. He would not, would not, let his emotions take control of his life. His life was already planned out for him and love was not a part of it.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Healer yawned as she walked to the throne room that morning. She had to attend Princess Kakyuu during court but she really wasn't in the mood to listen to mindless nobles drone on and on about nothing. There was always some dull prince from some other kingdom to be introduced or some doddering noble who resembled a stuffed turkey.

But she put on her usual blank face, showing no emotion. Princess Kakyuu was smiling as usual, the prefect lady.

She hid a yawn as a prince from the kingdom of Amyrlin, a solar system on the other side of the galaxy, near Earth, was announced. Kakyuu looked politely interested as always.

Healer's eyes widened when saw Rael walk in with his guards. He swept a low bow before Kakyuu but his eyes were on Healer.

Her breath caught in her throat. Rael was actually Prince Rael….but why had he been in the city before?

Of course, that must have been why he had helped her. That way, he would have an ally in one of Kakyuu's senshi. Her fist clenched. She would not be used.

He wasn't looking at her now as he recited the formulaic greeting, bowed and walked out.

After court was over for the day Healer stormed back to her rooms. She passed Seiya but for once Seiya stayed out of her way. Healer felt like hitting someone and hitting them hard. Rael was her first choice but she could settle for Seiya.

Once in her rooms she dropped her transformation and sat on her window seat. He had only helped her because she was a sailor senshi. He had used her.

If he thought she was going to do anything for him, he was wrong. She would teach him a little lesson about messing with Sailor Star Healer.


	6. Confronation

Chapter 6: Confrontation

She had considered yelling at him, screaming and knocking him hard on his rear end. But doing any of those things would have gotten her in trouble and she didn't feel like dealing with that.

Yaten suddenly smiled, an idea coming to her. She would hurt him and expose him for what he was to everyone.

There would be no risk on her part; she was merely doing her job. She would use him like he tried to use her.

The next day Yaten ran into Rael in the gardens on her way to court. She paused and looking at him, all things that she had wanted to scream and shot at him deserted her, leaving her with nothing.

"Healer, hello, "he said very formally and polite.

She only nodded to him coolly. She didn't trust her voice. There was so much she wanted to shout at him, to cry.

"I wanted to say I really am sorry for not telling you who I was when we met…"he said slowly, unsure. She didn't say anything, keeping her face and eyes blank.

"It's just…well….I just wanted you to know me as just Rael instead of the Prince," he explained awkwardly.

"I see," she said evenly. But something in her reached out to him, understood that want. But she couldn't let herself feel anything for him. This just could be some act to get something. "That is your problem, not mine," she snapped and turned and walked off quickly.

Rael watched her walk off, very confused. He was certain she would understand once he explained things but she had been cold. Why he didn't know but he would find out.


	7. Meeting

Author's Note: Sorry I was so long in updating but here are two chapters. Please review! Thank you- Nightfire

Chapter 7: Meeting

That night, Yaten couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, restless. She couldn't get Rael out of her mind and she kept going over what he had said. She couldn't figure out if he was telling the truth or he was just trying to get something from her.

The next morning her eyes were dark and she couldn't focus on anything. After dealing with her duties at Count and to the Princess, she sneaked off to her private spot in the palace gardens. She curled up under the tree, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" an all to familiar voice woke her. Her eyes flew open to see Rael leaning over her, looking concerned.

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh, sorry. You just look worn out," he said, looking taken aback.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Just enjoying the nice day," he said with a shrug.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing at all," he said simply. He felt sorry for her. In her position, he knew there must be people who would try to take advantage of her for their own purposes. He couldn't blame her for not trusting him- he knew what it was like.

She gave him a hard look, silent. She wanted to trust him but after being hurt so many times, it was hard.

"Fine," she said after a while. She would trust him for now but she would be careful this time. If he was lying to her, she would make sure he regretted it.


	8. Bad News

Chapter 8: Bad News

The next few weeks passed quickly. Yaten and Rael became closer as if they were drawn together. She found herself letting her guard around him easily, which scared her slightly.

And for the first time in awhile, she felt truly happy.

Rael was glad to see Yaten starting to trust him and let her guard down. She let more of herself out and it wasn't love before he realized he loved her. But he knew that eventually, he would have to return home.

The letter from his father came on afternoon. He tore the letter up, not wanting to have to think about having to leave Yaten. What could he tell her?

He cursed himself for falling in love. He knew there was no future for them. He had his duty as a prince and she had her duty as a sailor senshi. Neither could leave their home planets, not even for love.

Even if Yaten was free, Rael knew that his parents would not let him marry her. He was supposed to marry a noblewomen who was trained to not think and do what she was told. But it would be unbearable to spend a lifetime with someone like that.

He shoved the pieces of the letter into the fireplace. He would fight this. It was a losing battle but one he still would fight to the bloody end.


	9. Confession

Chapter 9: Confession

Yaten could sense something was wrong when she met Rael in the garden. As they lay under a tree in the late afternoon sunshine, he seemed to be trying to put something into words.

She just let him figure out what to say on his own, a tight knot of worry settling at the bottom of her stomach. She could sense this was not good.

"Yaten…" he started softly, looking down.

"Yes?"

"I-Well… I've been summoned back home by my father," he said quietly. She was silent for a moment. Part of her was not surprised- things always turned out for her like this. Happiness for her did not last.

"I understand," she said calmly. Long ago she had learned to keep her emotions under tight control.

"I am so sorry… I will come back to visit and you are always welcome to visit Amyrlin anytime.." Rael said but he knew it was no use. There could be nothing between them separated by light years.

"Thank you," she said, watching the leaves fall from the tree above them and landing on the fish pond. How she wished she was free to follow the wind.

She and Rael lay there, watching the sun pass behind the moon and then slip below the horizon. How long they laid there in the twilight she didn't know but she grasped every moment as it was their last.

He left the next evening.


	10. Loneliness

Author's Note: Finally! Chapter 10 written and up! More to follow soon I promise.

Chapter 10: Loneliness

After Rael left, Yaten's life retuned to the same mundane routine. She kept herself busy, not letting her mind wander to him. She was a senshi- she could not would not let her emotions get in the way of her duty.

He had his life as royalty and even if she wasn't a senshi, she knew she could not be a part of his life as his planet would not accept him marrying an outsider. That was just the way it was.

Yaten laid on her bed, looking out the window at the moons that were large in the sky. Stars began to appear as the sun vanished and the sky started to grow dark.

It wasn't fair...but neither was life or love. It was just the way fate had worked out and there was nothing she could do. She had accepted that fact a long time ago. But it didn't make the pain any less.


	11. Wishing

Chapter 11: Wishing

Rael couldn't her out of his mind. Once home, his parents presented him with 'suitable' women for him to chose from for a bride. But he refused all of them- there was only one he wanted. None of the others came close to her.

After a while his parents gave up trying to find him a wife. They were frustrated and confused as to why he would turn all the potential brides down with no explanation.

He knew that there was no chance of him ever being able to marry the woman he wanted. Even if she was not bound to her home planet, his kingdom would never accept him marrying an outlander. It was pure foolishness as she would make a much better princess than any of the women that his parents had chosen.

So he determined he would never marry. He knew that this would cause anger and outrage with his parents and others but he didn't care. He would rather face a lifetime alone than a lifetime with someone he didn't even care for at all.

He sighed, looking up at the stars shining brightly in the dark sky above. Somewhere she was there, alone. He made a wish upon a comet speeding through the dark void of space.


	12. Decision

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. I will try to finish this story soon. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 12: Decisions

10 Years Later

Rael placed white flowers over the grave of his wife who had recently died due to illness. It was sad but partly, he was relieved. The last ten years of marriage, being stuck with her, had been hell.

Luckily there were no children since he avoided her, only staying in her room the night of their wedding. But since then, she constantly harassed him, begging him to sleep with her, using any weapon she could.

Her death had come as a relief.

He had refused to remarry, not wanting to put himself through that torture ever again so his father had disowned him to make his younger brother heir to the throne.

But he didn't mind in the least.

There was something he wanted to do very much.

Yaten sat alone in the private gardens, holding a glass of olive wine. Seiya was with her new husband and Taiki was working so she was alone most of the time.

She was used to it, it was just the way things were for her. She missed Rael but never gave herself any chances to think about him. She had heard he had gotten married to some blonde twit who was a noblewoman of his planet.

She had resigned herself to a life to drinking alone in the garden at night.


End file.
